dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Shippai
| manga debut = Battleground Vegeta! | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice = N/A | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Shippai (しっぱい, Shippai) is a male member of an unknown alien race from the East Galaxy. He is a member of the Executive Fighting Force in Frost's branch of the Planet Trade Organization. He is later killed by Talon during Frost's invasion of Planet Vegeta. Appearance Shippai is around the normal height of an average human. He has extremely pale skin and has long, waist-length, black hair. His eyes are eerily black with large white pupils. He wears the standard uniform for a member of the Fighting Force; a white military vest with match white pants, high-class black military boots. He also wears black nail polish on his finger nails and a black, spiked mask over the lower portion of his face. Personality Shippai is a more eccentric being than the rest of the Force. He is well known for his maniacal laughter whenever he feels excitement or even great anger. Shippai is also famous for never taking any fight he is in seriously. Whether this is simply due to his arrogance or because of the fact that he is insane is unknown. Much like his superior officer, Usa, Shippai is highly sadistic and gets greatly excited when causing pain to his opponents. Despite his rather insane personality, however, he shows great loyalty to both Usa and Frost and is shown to take orders from either of them without question. Nevertheless, he shows great disdain for the lower members of the Force. It is unknown why he feels this way, but he goes to great lengths to undermine the others efforts. History Shippai's species is never given. The only thing he has ever mentioned about his homeworld is that it was destroyed ten years ago by Frost. Shippai's people were once like the Kurasa; members of Frost's army who were extraordinarily powerful. However, they decided to rebel against Frost, causing Frost to destroy their homeworld. Shippai, the only known survivor, as he was the only one to remain loyal to Frost, then became a member of the Executive Fighting Force. Equipment : Because he cannot sense power levels, Shippai uses a high-tech Scouter to detect and read opponent's power levels. Powers & Abilities Shippai is stated to be the second strongest member of the Executive Fighting Force, being right under Usa in terms of power. Unlike his comrades, he makes very little use of energy techniques, preferring instead to use mainly martial arts moves to defeat his opponent. His speed and strength are unusually high, which add to the deadliness of his techniques. His base power level is stated to be around 10,000; just one thousand below Usa. Techniques & Special Abilities * ''Ki'' Blast: The basic ability to fire an energy wave from one's hand. * : Using his ki, Shippai can fly at very high speeds. * : Shippai points his hand at his opponent and traps them with thin strings of purple energy, paralyzing them and sucking the energy out of them. Struggling against it also results in the victim becoming even weaker as a result. * : Shippai generates large energy spikes around his body and then releases them outward, similar to how one would use the . The spikes easily impale foes and can be lethal in nature. * : A technique that allows the user to manipulate objects and other people with the power of one's mind. ** : The performer uses telekinesis to lift a medium-sized to large boulders from the ground nearby, and then throws it at the opponent, inflicting moderate damage. ** : Shippai holds out his hands with palms out and converts his psychic energy into an energy bubble in his hands. He charges the bubble, making it bigger and bigger until it finally explodes, blasting the opponent away. Trivia * The word shippai (しっぱい) is Japanese for "failure", a reference to how his species was considered a failure by Frost. * Shippai is the very last member of his species, thus, his death by Talon means that his species is now extinct.